As a fast initial screening system, new agents are tested under first generation transplanted mammary tumors in DC8F mice. Active agents are then tested against spontaneous tumors of CD8F female mice. Selected agents are studied in detail with respect to optimal dosage, schedule dependency, long term drug administration, and in combination with other agents. Combinations of positive compounds are tested in the murine model to determine the degree of correlation with positive clinical results of identical combination chemotherapy reimers. Certain ancillary studies involving the murine response of the host to tumor, and the effect of drugs on this response, is also an objective. Combined modality therapy employing immunotherapy plus chemotherapy and surgical adjuvant treatment is an additional goal.